


The Long Ride

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Karl Urban Thirst [4]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: AS SEX SHOULD BE, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Sex, Communication, Crying During Sex, Denial, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Protected Sex, Psychological Rejection of his Synthetic Body Part, Riding, Swearing, The golden trio of a good fic, of like having issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: John has issues with his synthetic leg. You want to help him, but you can’t if he stays in denial about having a synthetic leg in the first place. Oh and you ride him to show you can have a good time without the leg. The sex is very emotional.
Relationships: John Kennex/You
Series: Karl Urban Thirst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873687
Kudos: 9





	The Long Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know the request said smut and there is smut, but I also have so many emotions when it comes to John Kennex. I would die for this man. 
> 
> If you want to make your own requests: mlm-writer.tumblr.com

“God fucking dammit,” John cursed as his synthetic leg ran out of batteries, making him lose his balance and slip. You closed your eyes, but your boyfriend was dexterous enough to push himself out of the way, causing him to fall face-down next to you rather than on top of you. A string of curses left him as he struggled to change his position. 

“Relax, it’s been a long day,” you reassured him as you helped him getting in a sitting position against the headboard. “We should’ve charged it over dinner, but we’ll do that next time, yeah?” You smiled at him as you sat on your knees in front of him. He looked beyond angry and you knew it was not a mild inconvenience that got him riled up like this. You never complained about your sex life, but it was less than ideal half the time. John’s leg had a record of acting up, but as long as it had battery life left, John tried to ignore it and muscle through. It was a huge mood killer. 

John pretended like his synthetic leg was a real one and he was not disabled, so you tried playing along. The truth was, he was disabled. He did need special care and you didn’t mind that. What you did mind was pretending he did not need special care, just to stroke his ego. 

“Sorry, tonight’s a bust,” your man muttered, not even looking you in the eye. You kissed his cheek. You tried to keep it at that, but he pulled you back in for a kiss on the lips. You loved how he kissed you. John was not short on passion. He was known for his passion for his job, but even that was nothing compared to how precious and loved he could make you feel with just one kiss. Your hand ended up on his chest as he ravished your mouth. It travelled lower, resting on his lower abdomen, afraid that he didn’t want to do anything anymore tonight and that you were pressuring him into more. 

You had a feeling you were right when John took a gentle hold of your wrist and lifted your hand away. You pulled away, your other hand cupping his face. “There’s lots of things we can still do, love, but we don't have to do anything if you don’t feel like it,” you whispered. Your smile disappeared as John’s face turned sour. Sometimes it just was too easy to say the wrong thing to him. 

“Don’t treat me like I’m fucking made of glass. This stupid…” He pushed you aside to forcefully remove his leg. You wanted to help him, but knew that he did not want help right now. “Leg! Isn’t even made of… Fuck!” He leaned back and covered his face with one hand, when he failed to get the thing off. You wanted to get it off for him, but John was pretty clear on how he felt about his leg, even though you never talked about it. He always kept your hands away from it by either changing positions or holding your hand. 

“John, don’t take your anger out on me,” you warned him. He let out a grunt in response. You sighed and moved to get off the bed, but John had taken a hold of your hand in a second. 

“I’m not angry at you.” 

“I know you’re allergic to apologies, but just say you’re sorry and look at me.”

John sighed, removed the hand from his face and looked at you. He looked older now, tired, a little resigned. “I’m sorry.” You had hoped for more, but it was a start. You shifted on the bed, showing you were no longer leaving, but John kept a hold of your hand, his eyes trained there to avoid looking at yours. “I know our sex life sucks, so I kind of hate it when you pretend it doesn’t,” he confessed. 

You chuckled. “The only sucking our sex life is doing is how often I got your dick in my mouth,” you joked. John finally looked at your face, probably trying to guess if you hated sucking his dick or not. “The rest just has been… inconvenient,” you placed a hand on John’s thigh, but far enough above the line where it was no longer organic, “but that’s because you try to act like your leg is normal.” John looked hurt by your words and you felt sorry to break the news to him. “I know you hate the leg, but pretending it works just as fine as your other one is just not working. I don’t mind the leg, but you got a shitty attitude about it.” 

He let out a bitter laugh. “So what you’re saying is the problem is not the leg, but it’s me?” You winced. That’s what you said, but you didn’t mean it like that. “No, it’s okay baby. I get it. I just… I want to do right by you. I don’t want you to feel like I need special care.”

“But you do, John!” You groaned in frustration. “That leg needs special care to work properly and if you don’t give it that care, it will work like a shit machine. I’m not gonna carry you around, but maybe let me help you remind charging it, cleaning it and maybe rub in some oil from time to time. I would just really like it if you just stopped blaming the leg and start looking at how you take care of it.” You didn’t mean to rant, but the frustration was up to your head to the point that you didn’t realise you were still naked, until John casually pulled the sheets towards you. You took them, covering yourself a little. 

“Okay, noted,” John sighed, clearly doing some mental work to not throw a tantrum right now. There was an awkward silence between you. Things were said and you both needed to process a little. John ended up breaking the silence. “Could you… help me getting the leg off?” You were surprised that he was just ready to let you touch it out of nowhere. You hummed and pushed the sheets off his right thigh, your fingers gentle but quick to remove it. You’ve seen it often enough to know how it should be done… and you asked Dorian. Either way, it required the gentle touch John never had with it. 

The leg came off smoothly and you discarded the sheets to get up and put it on the charger. You admittedly stuck your ass out a little more than needed, knowing John liked looking at it. “You know… I am still a little loose and slick from our foreplay,” you mused. You couldn’t help it. Your favourite detective was naked in bed and had prepped you earlier to get his dick inside you. It was a waste to just ignore that effort. 

“Babe, I love it when you get me off, but I wanted you to have a good time tonight.” You crawled onto the bed, smirking in his face. 

“I will, if you let me ride you like this.” You saw John swallow heavily, the idea rolling in his mind. 

“Grab the lube and condom,” he ordered and you happily obliged. You wanted to take care of everything, but John insisted on getting himself hard and ready to fuck himself. You sighed, before leaning back, shamelessly watching him. “Not complaining now you get to enjoy the show, are you?” 

You huffed. “Two can play that game, detective.” You leaned back on one arm, your other travelling down your body until you reach your crotch. You briefly remove your hand to stick two fingers in your mouth. You got as much saliva on them as possible, before slipping one finger inside you. It met with little resistance, so you joined the second one immediately. You lifted your leg, giving yourself a little more room to finger yourself. The sight certainly helped John. You were just about to enjoy yourself, when your boyfriend was ready to go. You eagerly straddled him, using your clean hand to pull him into a hungry kiss. John ravaged your mouth. You reached behind you, guiding his cock towards your hole. You rubbed it over your entrance, your breath getting heavier. 

“Stop teasing,” John grunted, his voice always ten times sexier when he was turned on. Usually you would challenge him, but he was right. You pressed your hips down onto his cock, shaking when the head entered you. 

“Oh fuck you feel so good.” You put your hands on his shoulders and rode the head of his cock. He kissed your neck, sucking and biting a little, leaving small red marks that would be gone by morning. You needed more and pressed down further, moaning when you got his entire length inside you. John was not particularly big, but he had a delicious girth. Your hole was tight around him, dragging over his cock as you rode him. 

You were enjoying yourself, your head thrown back while you fucked yourself on your boyfriend’s cock with abandon. John could never do a very fast pace, because his leg never cooperated, but you were not limited by that. “Fuck, baby, slow down,” John groaned, his fingers finding your ass and digging into the soft flesh there. 

“Don’t want to,” you replied, every word a moan. You whined when John lifted you off his cock with his strong hands on your ass. 

“Stop being greedy, baby,” he warned, making you moan at the voice he used. You nodded, knowing you had to agree or he would keep you there, all empty, for longer than you wanted. He stopped keeping you up and lowered you back down on his cock. You rolled your hips, keeping a slower pace. “That’s good,” John praised, his eyes locked with yours, “you’re so sexy and,” he stopped to let out a small moan himself, “I love you.” 

You cried. He had said it before, but it felt different after the emotional debacle from earlier. “I love you too,” you said, before grabbing his face and bringing your lips together. You stopped moving for a moment, his cock balls deep in you as you kissed him as if you hadn’t done so for months. “I love you so much, John, and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy so much.” Emotions poured out and John led you through them, his hands and lips reassuring, letting you have your moment, before wiping your tears away. 

“I hope I can make you happy,” he whispered. You continued to move, your hips moving slowly over his cock, making you feel every inch of it entering and pulling out of you. You rested your head on his shoulder and he kissed yours. 

“You do,” you told him, your hips gradually moving faster. You went back to your original fast pace, making yourself see stars on John’s length. “I want you to cum while inside me,” you whispered in his ear. He groaned, his hands on your hips and helping you. He came first and you rode him through it. One raspy whisper in your ear and you came undone as well, his cock all the way inside you and not a single need for anything but that to make you see stars and cum. 

He held you in the aftermath, listening to you rambling how much you loved him. You knew he probably did not know how to deal with your words, but he would have to figure that out himself. Once you stopped, he helped you get off him. You plopped down beside him, resting against his shoulder and hugging his arm. He complained as you made tying off the condom hard. He tossed it onto the floor to be dealt with later. His head came to rest on yours and you could not feel happier. 

“You should ride me more often.”

You laughed.

“I will. After all,” you snuggled against him, “I’m with you for the long ride.”


End file.
